


Even Through Our Scars, We Stand.

by Ryuto12



Series: Fear Finds Families. [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Anti-Faunus Racism (RWBY), Beacon Academy, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Gun Violence, M/M, Older Team RWBY, Semblance (RWBY), Team Feels, Vytal Festival (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26211619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuto12/pseuds/Ryuto12
Summary: Salem left this planet many years ago, left Remnant or not, dead or not, it doesn't matter, she's gone.Now, new teams must arise from the ashes of Team RWBY. Strangely, as the Grimm re-arrive upon Remnant with no apparent reason, the Academies across Remnant once more rise to train Huntsman and Huntresses.They make a crappy ad & everything!So, may I introduce you to the Team known as: STND? Or, as it's said, Stand. Alongside them working Team SCAR.Cause even with there pain, they won't fall.Previously known as: "I Stand". Until I decided this title was better. You also don't need to read Fear Finds Families to understand this, but you can.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Neptune Vasilias/Sun Wukong, Original Character & Original Character, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Series: Fear Finds Families. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014996
Kudos: 6





	1. The Team Before The Team.

" Alright! Time for speeches and... Stuff.... " The silver eyed women on the stand said.

" It's been 11 years and your still useless, give me the dang mic! " A women with white hair yelled, shoving the other from the way.

" AH! "

" What this fool meant. We are Team RWBY, I know everyone's heard of us, and will happen to be some of your teachers. The others are vomit boy and some others you'll learn about on your first day-- "

" I thought we dropped that nickname, Ice Queen. "

" Yeah, yeah, Arc, trying to talk here. " The white haired women waved the protesting blonde off. " Beacon Academy is accepting of all, rich, poor, Human, Faunus, Vale, Atlas, Vacuo, Mistral, male, female. This academy is open for all, but don't make are acceptance be worth nothing! Your all here to change the world! So act like it, or we kick you out by tomorrow, when we'll be having an "initiation", for all you first years. "

A blonde women coughed and stole the mic. " What Ice Queen means is, good luck and have a good year. " She grinned. " You'll want the luck. "

Another women with black hair and cat ears facepalmed, grabbing the mic. " Now, go off and follow Sun, or as you'll know him: Mr. Wukong, he'll lead you to where you'll be sleeping and eating today. We do hope you sleep well. Cause initiation isn't pretty. "

(Alright, I gave you the old cast, have the new cast).

" What ya reading? " A voice suddenly asked. 

" Huh? Uhm... Uh... Um... " That's a females response, I tell you. 

" Uh, idiot, can you not read the title yourself? " Another voice asked. You could _hear_ the eye roll. 

" Haha! No! I can't! " The first voice laughed... Male, 100% dude. " Anyway, my names Spade, we ran into each other this morning, I didn't get to say sorry cause this idiot. " The boy, dubbed Spade, elbowed the other boy. 

" Ow! You little-! " 

" I'm Nicole... " The girl mumbled, her voice so soft it was barely above a silent calling. 

" Nice to meet ya! As I said, I'm Spade! And this is Tobi! As much as we look alike, we're not even semi-related. " Spade cheered. 

And when Nicole looked, yep, they did look alike. 

They both had spiky black hair, pale skin, but a few things we're different. Tobi, had longer hair, enough that it reached his shoulders, and green eyes. Meanwhile, Spade had shorter hair, and blue eyes. _And,_ they both were shirtless... And dang, they presented. 

" Anyway! I'm sorry for bumping into you this morning! I do hope you will forgive me. " Spade bowed, one arm outstretched to his left, the other behind his back. 

Tobi snorted and grabbed Spade by the ear. " Good meeting you, nice book by the way. The _Third Crusade_ is pretty neat, Iv'e been told. " He yawned, pulling Spade away.

The other boy battled to get his ear free, to no avail. " Hey! Let me go you fool! I _will_ use my Semblance! " 

" No. No you will not. " 

" And if I do? " 

" I'll use mine on _you._ " 

" Oh please, all mighty lord Tobi, spare me! Mercy! " Spade mocked, still trying to free his ear. 

" Spade, my Semblance isn't strong enough to even kill a fly, stop it. " Tobi deadpanned, pulling Spade further. 

" So??? It's not _my_ fault, your to much of an idiot to make it combat worthy. " 

" Spade, _Card Trick,_ is no better than my Semblance. " 

" Correct. _Card Trick,_ is way better than _Increase._ " Spade grinned, finally freeing his ear. 

" There handsome, but there idiots... Just my luck... " 

" Huh? Oh! Di! Where have you been? " Nicole rapidly looked from her book, to the girl now sitting next to her. 

" Tch, where do you think Iv'e been? Looking around the campus, of course. I wanted to learn where _everything_ was before we started here. And... Ya know... Maybe checking out the guys. " The girl, Di, shrugged. 

" Di! What did I tell you about that?! " 

" Haha! Your face is so red! Haha! I was just messing with you! Just like, I really was checking everything on campus out. And that includes the guys. " Di shrugged again, peering into Nicole's book. 

" M-my face is not! " Nicole hid her face behind her book. 

" Sure it isn't. " Di rolled her forest green eyes. 

" Alright! Up up! Time for your initiation! Hurry up or you don't get breakfast! "


	2. Have A Team, Even If You Hate Them.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Initiation begins, let's just say... Like Blake said, it's not pretty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scarlet = Me feeling sad over Pyrrha and needing emotional help.
> 
> Arrow = It'll matter for his Semblance later.

" The gist of it is, the first you make eye contact with is to be your teammate, and your entirely stuck with each other, even if you hate each other. Trust me, experience. " The white haired women said: who they'd all learned was Mrs.Schee-Rose, but to just call her Ms.Schnee. " And once you've made said eye contact, you must make it to the end of the forest to achieve a relic we have placed within a temple. After you have completed this task, return to the top of this cliff by 6 pm. " 

" Any questions? " The blonde lady: Mrs.Xiao Long, asked. 

" I do-- " 

" No? Good. " The blonde nodded. 

" How are we getting down? " One girl asked. 

" Well... " Ms.Schee grinned. " Blake said it wouldn't be pretty. " 

And in a wave of the woman's hand, all the students were sent flying with Glyph's in there places. 

  
" AHHHHHH WE'RE GONNA DIE!!! " 

" Is she... Trying to kill us? " Tobi wondered, idly flying threw the sky at the moment. " Well, I guess it'd be a shame if she got what she wanted. " He shrugged, reaching for his amazing weapon his back, known as _Pickets Arrow._ Which was just an extremely durable, wooden bow. " Tricky hag... " He continued, shooting an arrow into a tree, but not before looking to his left. 

Then he rapidly looked back. " Note to self. Do. Not. Go. To. My. Left. Spade. Is. That. Way. And. He's. An. Idiot. " He felt the sweat roll down his forehead as he landed on a branch. " 10 years with him is enough time to _actually kill_ someone. " 

" You've _got_ to be kidding me. 30 seconds, and I already found an idiot. " Di flailed her arms in the air. 

" Hey! Only _Tobi,_ is allowed to call me an idiot. And actually, it's been 34 seconds. " Spade grinned back. 

Di groaned. " Case and point. Let's just go. " 

" K, k, whatever your name is. " 

Di groaned, again. " Di, Di, Roll. You? " 

" Spade. Spade Chessly. " 

" _Chessly?_ As in that company that owns a Combat School in Atlas, makes weapons, and recently delved into Dust trade? " 

Spade shrugged back. " Yep. " 

Di narrowed her eyes. " Stuck up brat... " 

" You can't mumble, or I won't here you, ya know. " 

" It's not important. Come on, I wouldn't let _you_ of all people, mess with my entrance into Beacon. " Di rolled her eyes, turning her back to Spade. 

His black hair and her white hair really looked like polar opposites right now. 

" Okay, so what's your name again? " Tobi asked, folding his arms. 

The girl across from him rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest. " You can call me... Hm... " She pursed his lips. " Scarlet. " The girl, Scarlet, shrugged. 

" No last name? " 

" I'm an orphan, I have no last name. You? " 

" Well, that we can agree on I guess. Orphan. " Tobi shrugged back. 

" Well, Tobi, it might be a little late but... Behind you! " Scarlet pointed past Tobi. 

" There's nothing behind m-- Crap! " 

And in a moment, he was rolling away from an Ursa's claws. " Warn me next time! " 

" I did, just a few seconds to late. " 

" Few?! " 

" Might wanna move pretty boy! " Scarlet snorted. 

" Wha- God dang it! Help me out here! " Tobi complained, but he didn't exactly have time for chatting, as he was currently pre-occupied with shooting arrows at a dodging Grimm. " Hello?! SCARLET! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! " The boy continued, still firing arrows to no avail. 

" You seem like your doing fine-- " 

" HELP ME! " 

" Fine... " Even without looking, Tobi _heard_ the eye roll. 

" COME ON! " 

" What? You thought I was helping? No, you just cut me off so I was finishing. " 

" Scarlet! " 

" Tobi. Also, it's going for a right strike. " 

" Wha- Agh! " 

" Doing great Tobi! " 

" Just shut up if your not gonna help! " 

" Got it. "

Tobi resisted rolling his eyes and the red haired, grinning girl. Instead, he focused on the giant beast that lunged at him. 

_Breathe in_.

_Breathe out._

One. 

_Breathe in._

_Breathe out._

Two.

_Breathe in._

_Breathe out._

Three. 

_Breathe In._

_Breathe Out._

Four. 

_Breathe in._

_Breathe out._

Five. 

And so, Tobi also jumped at it, running up its outstretched arm, landing on its back, and his bow around it's neck before it could throw him off. As much as the Ursa thrashed around, it simply couldn't throw Tobi off with his bow around its throat. 

And to much of Scarlet's shock, as she was sure Grimm didn't need air, the beast collapsed. 

" H-how? " 

Tobi smirked and jumped off the Ursa and over to Scarlet. 

" _That,_ was my Semblance, _Increase._ It rids someone of negative emotions, and since Grimm strive off negative emotions, it kills them. Though it does have _quite_ the catch. " He shrugged. 

" Catch? " Scarlet tilted her head. 

" It only works on things without souls, like Grimm. _And,_ I myself have to be utterly calm to use it. " 

" Interesting Semblance, I wonder how it reflects your soul. " 

" I ask myself that question every day. " 

" So, Weiss, what'd you chose for the relics this year? Chess pieces like we had? " Yang wondered, idly watching students have there rears handed to them. 

" Emblems. To be specific: Mine, Ruby's, yours, Blake's, Ozpins, Summers, Taiyangs, Ravens and Qrows. " 

" You put, _my mothers Emblem,_ of all the _other E_ mblems you could think up? " 

" She was there in the final battle, she deserved it. " 

" Guess this is it. " Arrow said, peering back at the silent Nicole. 

" Emblems... Hm... " Spoken of girl hummed. 

" Huh, wonder who's they are. Hm... This red Emblem looks nice. Should I pick it? " The boy asked, holding up a red bird-like Emblem. 

" Mhm. " 

" Alright! Back to the cliff! " Arrow cheered, tucking the Emblem into his pocket. 

" For heck sake! Just _shoot_ it Scarlet! " Tobi yelled, right on the girls heels. 

" I'm kind of out of ammo you dang idiot! " Scarlet yelled right back, looking back at the King Taijitu on there tails. 

" **Do not** loop me in with Spade! " The boy complained, reaching into his pocket, to no avail. " I'm outta Dust to yeet at it! Hurry up and figure something out! " 

" You figure it out pretty boy! Use your Semblance or something! " 

" Did you not hear the: " I need to be perfectly calm", statement?! EH?!? " 

" Actually, you said: "utterly calm", for your information. " 

" Specifics! " Tobi grumbled, " it's gaining! " 

Scarlet groaned. " This is garbage. I'll buy you some time! Move over and _calm yourself,_ or whatever you gotta do! Just do it! " 

" When could we afford such time?! " Tobi rolled his eyes. 

" Right now! " Scarlet grinned, kicking Tobi away and drawing the shield from her back. 

" OW!!! " 

" Shut up and do what I said! " Scarlet complained, jamming the shield between the Grimm's mighty snake-like jaws. 

To bad the other end of the snake was coming right at her. 

_Or,_ it was getting smacked in the face by a flying spade. And no, I don't mean the idiot Tobi talks about. I mean a card, with the number 8, and black spades. 

" Look like you guys need some help! " The actual idiot, Spade, shouted from a tree, his hand encased in a glowing white aura. 

" How- " 

" That's his Semblance, _Card Trick._ " Tobi informed. 

" Interesting. " Scarlet mused, turning her attention back to the recovered King Taijitu. 

" I'm here to, buffoons. " Di grumbled. 

" Do we look like buffoon Faunus to you, eh, Di? " Tobi snickered. 

" Nope, but Spade has the maturity of an actual one. " Di grinned, " but we have similar Semblances, so I'll give him that. " She shrugged, pulling the sword from her belt. 

" Let's see who keeps up. " Scarlet grinned at Di and Spade, " step off now and you won't be humiliated. " 

Di snorted. " Yeah, us? Humiliated? Me and _Chessly,_ here won't be mocked so easily. Right Chess? " 

" Sure. " The spoken of boy shrugged, narrowing his eyes at the Grimm. " Don't we have a priority here? " 

The women shrugged, getting into battle stances. 

" Buy me 2 minutes, tops. " Tobi nodded. 

" Yeah, yeah, pretty boy. " Scarlet rolled her eyes, tossing her circular steel shield at the King Taijitu. 

To bad, the snake like creature dodged it, moving its head from the way. To bad for it though; Scarlet got behind it, jumped off its scales and jammed the thing into the Grimm's mouth, catching it off guard. Then she gracefully revealed the shields second function, as a hook attached to a strong string. The hook seemed to serve its purpose to, as it caught the King Taijitu's tongue and Scarlet smirked, using its jaws as a capable jumping surface, she moved up and over it, slamming its white head into the ground. 

Next, it's black head was pinned to the ground with the combo of one of Spades cards, a large black, red backed, spaded 6# card. Along side, a broadsword to the eye from Di. 

" Good lord, how much do those cards weigh?! I know I couldn't pin this thing alone! " Di had wide eyes, staring back at the card. 

" Hm... Well, Tobi once did the calculations for it, and decided my spade cards weighed approximately... Anywhere from 125lbs to... I think it was.. Oh yeah, 5,210lbs. " Spade smiled.

Before Di could comment back however, Tobi approached the Grimm and smiled. " I can only hope there's some afterlife for soulless beings like the Grimm. " He said, outstretching his hand, and in a moment, the Grimm stopped moving entirely. 

Scarlet snorted, the hook flying back into her shield as she jumped off the monster. " Good ridden's. " She scoffed. 

Di followed her lead as the Spade card behind her faded, and the actual idiot named Spade, joined the others. 

But something bothered her. " Don't Grimm, like, completely fall apart and fly into the sky when they die? " 

Tobi shrugged. " Technically, it's not dead. It's more of a... Comatose. " 

" Interesting. Anyway, you guys got a piece? " Di tilted her head at the duo. 

Scarlet and Tobi shook there heads. " Figured. Spade says he knew we'd reach it and cross paths with you two, here. " Di then tossed a red rose at the two. 

Both scrambled to catch it, with Scarlet being the one to do so. 

" You guys have a piece? " Tobi asked. 

Spade grinned and revealed a white rose from his pocket. " Oh, and I heard some fool, complain he didn't have Dust, catch mother idiot. " His grin grew wider, tossing an explosive crystal at Tobi. 

" YOUR GONNA PAY FOR THAT! " 

" Race you guys there! As long as Tobi doesn't feed me to the Beowolf's of course! " 

" More Grimm?! " 

" No, I was kidding. " 

" YOUR GONNA PAY FOR THAT NOW TO! " 

" Alright, the next team is Team SCAR, which is comprised up of Scarlet, Catherine Bellwick, Arrow Don, and finally, Robert Tie. " The headmaster lady: Ms.Schnee, announced. 

The students raised to the stand as the women smiled. " Scarlet will be the leader of this team. " 

The students took there bows and hopped from the stand. " 

" Last but not least will be Team STND, which will be made up of Spade Chessly, Tobi, Nicole Robinson, and Di Roll. " 

" Spade will lead this team. "

This was setting up to be a great 4 years. 


	3. First Day Of... Stuff.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> STND and SCAR get there crap together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It starts off with Team SCAR, cause in this story, they kinda take the placement of Team JNPR. The side protagonists.

" Alright, ladies and gents, get up! " Scarlet shouted, loudly clapping her hands. 

" AH! " Robert shouted, falling off his bed. 

Arrow let out a groan. " But I don't wanna. " He childishly mumbled. 

" Do we _have_ to? " Catherine murmured, further curling his blanket around herself. 

_Note to self, there not social-able in the morning._ Scarlet noted, making sure to remember that fact. She thought about giving a retort, but decided against it. 

Instead, she walked to Robert, picked him up by the back of the shirt, and plotted him back on his bed. Then Catherine's, and ripped the blankets right off her. Finally, she stole Arrow's pillow. 

" Hey! " Arrow and Catherine shouted in unison, desperately reaching for there stolen items. 

Scarlet sighed. " Get up. " She ordered, her original seriousness dwindling, not completely _gone._

" Your an idiot! " 

" I'm not Spade! " 

" Your just like me! " 

" I mean, he's not wrong. " 

" Hey! " 

_Least were not as bad as Team STND. And somebody agrees with Tobi being an idiot... My opinion is shared._

* * *

" Your an idiot! " Di complained, tossing a pillow at Tobi. 

" I'm not Spade! " The boy yelled back, catching the pillow. 

" Your just like me! " Spade laughed, tackling Tobi to the floor. 

" I mean, he's not wrong. " Nicole shrugged, smirking. 

" Hey! " Tobi practically screeched, wrestling Spade off of him. 

Once he finally did though, Di landed a pillow on his face. " I thought you said a Huntsman always keeps his guard up! " She mocked, grinning. 

" Oh shut up you hag! " Tobi said in between pillow smacks. 

" What did you just call me?! " 

" You heard me! Hag! " 

" That's it! " 

And for a lack of graphic details, lets just say loud pillow attacking noises were drown out by screams of agony. 

* * *

" They sound like there getting along. " Arrow mused, staring at the door with the plaque: STND.

" Of course they are. " Catherine rolled her eyes. 

" Sounds like Thanksgiving dinner to me. " Robert added. 

" Thanksgiving dinner, hm... Loud, to many people, not enough food, chaos, a lot of yelling, obnoxious and rowdy kids... " Scarlet mumbled, just loud enough her team could hear her. " Yeah, they fit the mold. Perfectly. " 

Nobody seemed to hear though. 

_Normal._

" We should probably tell them classes start in 4 minutes. " Arrow commented, bringing his hand to the door. 

" No, no, no, no, no! " Robert instantly pulled Arrow back from the door, grinning widely. 

" Wha- " 

" He's right, don't tell them. Let's go. " Catherine shrugged, pulling along the two boys. 

Leaving there Team Leader, Scarlet all alone in the middle of hall. 

_Like always._

She shook the thought though, and looked back to Team STND's door, and back at her watch. 

3 minutes. 

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

" Huh? " Scarlet could tell, that was Di.

" Seems we have visitors. " That was Spade.

" Plural? " That must have been Nicole, the teammate she hadn't met. 

" I'll get it! " Now, _that,_ was _Tobi._

" You just don't wanna be pillow smacked. " Clearly Di. 

Before Scarlet could ponder an image of Tobi getting smacked with a pillow by Di, the door of the teams door flew open. 

" Who is it~? " Tobi sang, obviously having just evaded something being tossed at him. Before he looked to who it was, his head flew back. " Spade! Stop it! " 

" It wasn't me! " The other boy, who you could rightfully pass for Tobi's twin, held his hands up in defense. 

Tobi groaned something no one could hear, but everyone believed to be rather foul, before looking back to the door. 

His expression instantly brightened. " My savior. " He huffed, peering back at his teammates, who seemed to be readying objects to attack him with. 

" In more ways than one. Yesterday with the Grimm. From whatever there planning, " Scarlet peeked past Tobi's shoulder. " And the fact class starts in about two minutes. " 

" WHAT?! " All of Team STND shouted at once, quickly stopping there every action and rushing to there closets. 

It seemed the boys, Tobi and Spade, shared one. And the girls, Nicole and Di, shared one. 

And in about 7 seconds, tops, all of Team STND was dressed in the familiar black and red uniform. 

And in about a whole second, shuffling out the door past Scarlet. 

_Like alw-- "_

" What are you waiting for?! Come on Scarlet! Or you'll be late to! " Tobi shouted, waving his hand over his shoulder. 

" Yeah! " Spade agreed. 

" Hurry! " Di insisted. 

" Come on! " Nicole added on. 

_Or maybe this is different._

* * *

The rest of the day was just spent with some simple teacher introductions and explanations of what would happen throughout the year. 

There were seven teachers. Apparently, Mr.Wukong wasn't one of them, despite leading them around yesterday. Apparently, he was _actually_ teaching in Vacuo, just couldn't make a flight there in time. 

Anyway, the seven teachers plus the headmaster were: 

Mrs.Rose-Schnee, but they were to call her Ms.Rose. She taught Weapon Crafting and Upkeep. 

Then there was Mrs.Belladonna, who taught Stealth and Security. 

After was Mrs.Xiao Long, who taught them History and the Legends of Remnant. 

There Combat Instructor had been Mr.Winechester. 

The Plant Sciences teacher was Mr.Ren. 

Mr.Arc did Grimm Studies and Military Strategy. 

And finally, of course, Headmaster Ms.Schnee-Rose.

Though they were told a few other teachers would some times come in to further help with training. Like retired Huntress Glynda Goodwitch or Mrs.Valkyrie. 

Everyone could put together pretty easily how gay there teachers truly were. And they didn't quite mind.

Pretty sure a few kids started dating that day. 

Huh, what a coincidence. 

Other than that, nothing much stood out that day. 

  
You know, besides the comment Mrs.Rose made at one point, before being cut off. 

  
" You have beautiful eyes-- " 

**_DING!_ **

" Saved by the bell! " Spade declared, grabbing all his teammates, plus Team Scar, and ripping them all from the room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the new main cast has some corresponding color theme. 
> 
> The rules for it, were: 
> 
> 1, it didn't relate to there name. 
> 
> 2, it equaled characters with same letter names. 
> 
> Scarlet & Spade: Sapphire. I specifically chose them to correspond due to both being the Team Leaders. 
> 
> Arrow Don & Di: Dandelion.
> 
> Robert Tie and Tobi: Teal. 
> 
> NiCOLE & CATHrine: Cyan. This one isn't supposed to make sense for a reason.
> 
> And well, it seems Ruby believes some student among the cast has "beautiful" eyes. I tell you now without spoilers, it's not Spade nor Tobi. Spades eyes are blue, and Tobi's are green, as said in chapter one. So who?
> 
> Scarlet?  
> Nicole?  
> Di?  
> Robert?  
> Arrow?  
> Catherine?
> 
> Tell me who you believe has "beautiful" eyes. By the time of the Beacon Dance I will reveal who has “beautiful” eyes, as “someone” will compliment another “someone” on there eyes, in an attempt to get them to the dance with them. Or maybe earlier.
> 
> Though I tell you now, whoever it is, is going to be the only one with “beautiful” eyes besides Ruby. Because there described as dwindling, not exactly all around.


	4. Saved By The Bell.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> STND and SCAR, actually really do get it together this time around.

" Alright, since we were to busy attacking Tobi this morning, we didn't have time to fix up our room. Time we do that! " Spade cheered, raising his fist into the air. 

" Hooray, we all know how good you are at this. " Tobi rolled his eyes, not noticing Di prepare a pillow. 

" That's why your in charge. Have fun Tobi. " Spade sighed, flopping onto his bed.

The speed of which Tobi ripped him right back off the bed was amazing. " Idiot. " 

" Aw, I love you to buddy. " Spade said, patting Tobi's head as if he were a dog. 

Tobi stuck his tongue out and shoved Spade away. " Bleh. " 

Spade snorted. " So! How are we gonna do this? " 

" Could somehow make bunk beds. " Nicole suggested, a twinkle in her light brown eyes. 

" That's dangerous. " Di, Spade, and Tobi all said at the same time.

And...

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

" Let's do it! " 

And in a moment, drill noises, construction noises, hammering and a large dust cloud was what embodied Team STND's room. 

" Success! " 

With that, Nicole claimed top left bunk with Tobi getting bottom left, there collective amount of books in between the beds. 

Spade claimed top right to the displeasure of Di, but she gave in with bottom right. How did they accomplish this? Spade stacked some cards in a similar manner to what happened with the books. 

" Where in the living crap do you keep getting those from?! " Tobi exclaimed, looking completely confused. 

Spade snickered. " Your a very rude friend, I consider you a brother, if you can't even remember my last name. " 

" Eh? " Nicole wondered aloud. 

" His names literally "chess" with an added "ly", to it. " Tobi deadpanned, rolling his eyes. 

" So, it's Chessly? " Nicole further wondered. 

" Spade Chessly, heir to Chessly family. " Tobi cleared up. 

Spade groaned. " Stop adding the _heir_ part... It makes my name longer... " He complained, jumping up onto his bed. 

Tobi snorted. " I'll think it over. " 

" Chessly Family? Never heard of it. " Nicole stated, looking even more confused. 

Tobi looked completely dumbfounded. " Well that's new. " He blinked. 

" What's new? " Nicole continued. 

" Normally people react differently to Spade's name. A number of years ago, when that Schnee guy, Jacques, got taken away, the Chessly's jumped the chance for power faster than anyone else could. Took advantage of the chaos of the Grimm attack on Atlas, to. By the time Atlas recovered, the Chessly's were pretty much empowering the entire Kingdom with there influence. Everyone in Atlas knew the Chessly and Schnee names. Normally people hate Spade's last name. " Tobi informed, peering at his spoken of friend.

" Compared to what you said Spade seems pretty chill. " Nicole shrugged, taking the news quite well. 

" Bunch a bastards if you ask me. " Di huffed, flopping onto her bed. 

" Di-! " Tobi was cut short. 

" Yeah, your right. " 

" What? " 

" About my family. Your both right. My family did jump every chance they got, and they are a bunch of bastards. " 

" Your _agreeing_ with me? " 

" I know my brothers, sisters, mother and father better than anyone does. And I agree. " 

" You've _got_ to be kidding me. " 

" No. I'm just not a liar like the rest of my family. " 

" And how do I know that isn't a lie? " 

" You have four years to find that out for yourself. " 

" Your family are all good actors. I think I will see if your one to. " 

" As much I'm loving this back and forth, we still have to unpack. " Spade sighed, jumping off his bed. 

The rest of Team STND gave there grunts of acknowledgment, heaving there ways off there beds. 

  
Tobi and Nicole just had a bunch of books. 

Di had some clothes and a living crap ton of Dust. 

Spade just had cards, chess and checkers. 

* * *

" I thought I said to stop peeking on Team STND? " 

" AH! Scarlet! " Catherine, Robert and Arrow said in sync, jumping around to there Leader. 

The red haired women eyed her teammates. She opened her mouth to talk, but was cut off. 

" We were getting dirt. " Arrow blurted out. 

Scarlet just facepalmed. " Why? " 

" It's fun. " Catherine mused, peering at the door behind her. 

" Some real good dirt on Spade. " Robert shrugged. " Like, _really_ good. " 

" I don't _care._ " Scarlet grumbled. " And you won't be either, because your _not_ going to do anything with it. " 

" And what's stopping us? You? " Arrow laughed, rolling his eyes. 

" Yeah, actually. " 

" I'll only tell you this once, Scarlet. Me, Roby and Arrow don't exactly like orders. We come from Vacuo, where things aren't as strict as here in Vale. " Catherine narrowed her eyes, scowling at Scarlet. 

" Than it's to bad I grew up in Mistral. " 

Robert and Arrow opened there mouths to speak, but decided against it. 

But Arrow didn't know how to keep his mouth shut. 

" I grew up in Vale-- " He was quick to shut himself up. 

Catherine shot Scarlet a glare. 

" Then have fun stopping us, Scarlet. " 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I brought up the Chessly family in this chapter, so I might as well explain a little more. 
> 
> There's the mother and father, who I won't yet reveal anything about. I will not reveal the mothers name, because it will spoil something for later plot. The fathers name is Blue. 
> 
> Including Spade, there are six children. 
> 
> The oldest: Ace.  
> Second: Diamond.  
> Third: Spade.  
> Forth: Joker.  
> Fifth & sixth, who are twins: King and Queen. 
> 
> Spade is 17, which makes Diamond and Ace an unspecified number of years older.  
> Joker is 13, and a boy.  
> King & Queen are 8. King is obviously a boy and Queen obviously a girl. 
> 
> I won't talk about how they get along with each other, because again: spoilers for later plot.
> 
> Fun side fact: the six children have a grandmother named Heart. She is alive, and when I finally get her into the story, she will be like my own grandmother. Sassy, doesn't take crap and hilarious. 
> 
> Another fun fact: If you can't tell, all there names relate to cards.
> 
> And for some correction of Team SCAR.
> 
> Scarlet is from Mistral.  
> Catherine is from Vacuo.   
> Arrow is from Vale.   
> And Robert is from Atlas. 
> 
> Very different cultures here there gonna have to try mixing together. 
> 
> Meanwhile, Spade is confirmed to be from Atlas. And I won't confirm anything, cause this might not be true: but the rest of the team is implied to also be from Atlas. How else would Tobi and Di know the Chessly's so well? And how would Nicole know Di before Beacon? 
> 
> Team SCAR has to adjust to different cultures. Team STND has to sort there own differences, even if they have the same home.


	5. Midnight Games.

_Whistle. Whistle. Whistle._

" I came out here to be alone, you know. " 

" No one comes onto the roof at midnight to just "be alone", you know? " 

" Oh shut up, pretty boy. " 

" Yes my queen. " Tobi sarcastically rolled his eyes, leaning sideways against a lamp post. 

Scarlet groaned, looking below from her sitting on the light. " What do you want? " 

" To be alone. " 

" You chose the wrong roof for that. " 

" I don't think I did. " Tobi shrugged, pulling out his Scroll and tapping around on it. 

Scarlet scoffed, " sure. " 

Tobi snorted in response. " I really think I did. " 

" I don't think you did. " 

" Maybe not. " Tobi huffed a laugh, tapping more buttons on his Scroll. 

Silence. 

" So, what you planning for the Summer? Going anywhere? " Scarlet pondered, deciding she'd tolerate Tobi's presence on the roof. 

" Mm. Are you asking me on a date? " 

" No. " 

" Okay. Hm... Think I'll just go home with Spade. " 

" Dumb question, but are you to like, brothers? You look _really_ alike. " 

Tobi snorted. " Guess I'll have to get used to that. " 

" Get used to what? " 

" Me and Spade, we're from Atlas. While we look related, everyone knows we aren't. He's a Chessly, I'm just the orphan boy with him. " Tobi shrugged, tapping on his Scroll. 

" _Just,_ the orphan boy? Eh? " 

" That's how it is in Atlas. I'm just that one boy in the photo's people take of Spade without the rest of the Chessly's consent. " Tobi sighed, " look. " He raised his Scroll up for Scarlet to see.

And see she did. The picture looked a little outdated, but it was Spade and Tobi. Spade was turned around to see some piece of extremely advanced Atlas technology, and Tobi's face was blurred out. And Scarlet wasn't sure why, because it looked like he was moving, or because the photo was edited like that. 

" Told you. " Tobi scoffed, slipping his Scroll in his pocket. " So why are you all alone on the roof? " 

" My Teams chaotic and I wished for silence. You? " 

" Woke up to Spade getting a call from his siblings. " Tobi shrugged. " His youngest siblings. There crushed over his leave, they'd be worse if they saw me. Di and Nicole are off doing something, the called it "lady time", and I was _not_ pressing further. " 

Cough, " chicken. " 

Tobi rolled his eyes. " I thought I was Pretty Boy? " 

" You have many names. " 

* * *

" Can you tell us again, big brother? " Queen tiredly asked over the line. 

" Yeah... I'm not asleep yet... " King murmured. 

" Iv'e already told you the story, _four,_ times. You sure your not just staying up for more? " Spade lightly chuckled. 

" Noooooooo. " Queen said, her voice revealing the lie to her elder brother. 

" Only one more time, or you can get sister Diamond to tell. Deal? " 

" Deal. " Queen mumbled. 

" She's off drinking in the garden... " King huffed, his voice growing more tired by the word. 

_Of course she is._ " Fine, fine. " 

" Hooray... " The children cheered. 

" The tale of _The Warrior In The Woods_ starts with.............. " 

* * *

" And so the boy regretted not being able to be with her, believing she'd been alone, as he'd fallen in love with her silver eyes the moment he saw her. " 

The response Spade got was snoring. 

He simply smiled and ended the call. 

" They really like that fable, don't they? " 

" Starting to think you like it to, Tobs. " 

" What do you mean? I always liked that one. " Tobi quirked his brow. 

Spade snorted. " A little birdie told me you found somebody on the roof. " 

Tobi narrowed his eyes back. " You and your heart cards are gonna be the death of me. " 

Spade smiled, pulling a heart card from beneath his school blazer, which he still had on. 

" I thought your heart cards were at the bottom of the deck? " 

" You don't wanna know how many draws finding this thing took. " Spade laughed, but you could see the utterly dead look in his eye. 

" No I don't. " 

" All you need to know, is your starting to like _The Warrior In The Woods_ fable. " 

" I still don't know what you mean, Spade. " 

" Sure, sure. " 

" What's it gonna take for you to tell me? " 

" Back massage. " 

" I'm not gay. " 

" That's becoming increasingly apparent my friend. " 

" I still don't get it. " 

" And you say _I'm_ the idiot. Least I'm not blind. " 

" I'm not blind- " 

" Your oblivious. " 

" To what? " 

" Case and point. Now good night Tobi. " Spade laughed, fluffing his pillow and flopping down. 

Tobi groaned. " Night, fool. " 

" Thought I was an idiot? " 

" You have many names. " 

Spade buried his face in his pillow. " You oblivious mother cracker. " He groaned, exaggerating it. 

" Ohhhh, the Chessly boy doesn't curse? " 

" No, no he doesn't. " 

A deep inhale was heard.

" Well f-- " 

You know where that's headed. 


	6. Fight For What You Want.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grimm studies... Great... Sounds pleasing...

" And so, moving on, the next Grimm we'll talk about is the Apathy-- " 

_Snore._

" Ahem. Ms.Roll, Tobi, would one you mind waking Ms.Robinson for me? " Mr.Arc asked, looking defeated by a student sleeping in his class only 6 days into classes and 9 in total. 

" Honors all mine! " Di declared, smacking Nicole on the back of the head. 

" OW! " 

" Up up, Mr.Arc isn't as blind as we believed him to be. " Di demanded, karate chopping Nicole on the back. 

" Okay, okay, I'm awake. " Nicole grumbled, swatting Di's arm away. 

" Well, since you weren't paying attention to my _amazing_ lecture on Boarbatusk's, you get to fight one. " Mr.Arc declared, grinning evilly. 

A knock on the doorway was heard. " Don't kill my students in the second week, Vomit Boy. " 

" Ice Queen. " Mr.Arc huffed. 

" Good morning to you to. " Ms.Schnee pursed her lips, sipping some coffee. 

" _Good morning to you to_. " Mr.Arc childishly mocked, rolling his eyes. 

" So, uh, you gonna be a teacher and get that Boarbatusk out of it's cage? Or? " Ms.Schnee mused, clicking her tongue. 

" Right! " Mr.Arc scrambled, darting over to the cage. " Get down here Nicole! " He yelled, fumbling around with the keys. 

_Cough._ " Weapons. " The entire class managed. 

" Oh yeah... " Mr.Arc mumbled. 

" Who appointed you as a teacher again? " Ms.Schnee teased, grinning like a mad women. 

" You did! " Mr.Arc accused, causing Ms.Schnee to howl with laughter. 

* * *

" Holy crap... Introvert wields a scythe... " Tobi mumbled, looking on at Nicole. 

" And said introvert and scythe have names. " Di laughed, smacking Tobi's arm, all while never letting her eyes leave the front of the classroom. 

" _Fine,_ I'll rephrase. " Tobi groaned. " Holy crap... Nicole wields a scythe called _Lucky Flips_. " 

" Good job. " Di scoffed, " _pretty boy_. " 

" Hey! That's my nickname for him! " Scarlet complained, scowling with a grin that told Di, no malice was meant. 

And wield the scythe Nicole did. She waved the thing around as the Boarbatusk prepared it's charge like a maniac. 

And eventually, it did indeed charge, a grin crossing Nicole's face. Why? Because she managed a sideways flip over the Grimm, stabbing the scythe into the beasts eye. 

It let out a shriek of pain, turning to the grinning Huntress-In-Training and charged, ignoring the great pain in its eye. 

Nicole huffed, jumping above the thing and moving the blade around the Boarbatusk's tusks. She had just enough time before the Grimm turned around to reach into her pocket and flip a coin. It landed back in her palm as she stared down at it, grimacing.

She shook her head as the Boarbatusk freed itself. " Well that's a shame. "

The beast let out a feral growl, beginning to roll in a circular motion, preparing a final charge. 

" _For you at least. "_

Nicole also charged at the beast, moving to her left last second and spinning her scythe between the already spinning Boarbatusk. 

The beast dropped dead to the floor, fading into many pieces until it was no more. 

All of Team STND cheered. 

" Wow! " 

" Go Nicole! " 

" That's my girl! " 

" Well now back to my Apathy lecture-- " 

_DING!_

" Freedom! " The whole class cut off there teacher, rushing to the door to exit. 

  
" They already hate your boring lectures. " 

" This is why we call you Ice Queen. " 

  
" I thought that class would _never_ end... " Di complained, yawning. 

Tobi groaned. " I couldn't take another story of how Mr.Arc supposedly showed up and saved the day: "getting all the ladies". Like, how tells stories like that 17 year old's?!?! " 

Spade nervously laughed. " Well, most of us _do_ have experience with that kind of stuff. Ever wonder why you have to be seventeen to enter to the Academies? Yeah, _that's,_ why. " 

All of Team STND cringed. " Makes sense... " 

" At least we didn't get details, all that matters. " Nicole said nervously, obviously trying to bleach her memory of any thoughts of that sort.

And failing miserably. 

" If we had details, I'd reconsider attending Beacon instead of Atlas... For my own good. " Di huffed, her to: attempting to block those images as every other member of her Team seemed to be. 

Spoken of Team all had the same response. 

" Agreed. " 

" If you guys _ever_ make me picture that again, I will rip out your tongue's to shut you up. " 

" AH! Scarlet! " 

The red head laughed. " Jumpy as always, I see. " He rolled her eyes, smirking. 

" It's a gift. " Tobi shrugged. 

" Forgive him, for he is not what he preaches. It's a curse. " Spade said, smacking Tobi's arm with a nonchalant grin. 

And with that, a dog fight awoke. 

" Oh brothers... Come on! " Di huffed, pulling Nicole and Scarlet away. 

" Hey! I wanna know who wins! " Scarlet complained, folding her arms. She sighed. " How saddening... " 

" You just wanna see if _Tobi_ wins. I don't much believe you care if Chessly wins. " Di commented, her tone more sarcastic than a bowl of lemons. 

" Were you get these ideas, I do not understand. " 

" Never pegged you for the lying type, Scarlet. " 

" Shut your Atlas cans! " Scarlet groaned at Nicole and Di, making the girls snicker. 

" Not everyone's from Atlas... We don't all like rules... " 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wonder who spoke at the end...


	7. Paying For The Past.

" So, we have a little more freedom this year to decide that, with the Vytal Festival being next year instead. So we could in all reality, put the trip at any point after there first missions. " Weiss clicked her tongue, leaning back in her chair. " Why did I agree to be the headmistress... " She complained. 

" Well... It's _kind of_ our fault for the longer field trips. " Yang shrugged, an innocent look on her face. 

" It's not _our fault_ Ruby went running to Mistral and we all ended up following. For one reason or another. " Weiss continued, pointing at her silver eyed wife. 

" Pf... What's one of the Relics again? Oh yeah. Choice. " Ruby defended, sticking her tongue out at Weiss. 

" Well-! " 

" Back to the point. " Blake cut off the ice queen. 

Weiss sighed, seemingly saddened by being unable to curse Ruby out, as she always has. 

And always will. 

" Well, the first years this time are heading in to Atlas first. The second years are starting in Mistral. Third years are starting in Vacuo. And the forth years are staying to protect Vale. Which means Atlas will be sending there first years here into Vale, Vacuo will send second years, and Mistral will send third year students. " 

" Yes, ice queen, and what of the travels between the Kingdoms? Vacuo isn't fairing to well right now- " Yang began, being cut short. 

" I'm well aware of the trouble in Vacuo. " Weiss cut her off, " and I plan to to help fix it by sending the strongest students I can. " 

" Playing it smart, eh? " Blake mused, quirking her brow. 

Weiss rolled her eyes. " Something like that. " 

" So, back to the main point here. " 

" Yeah. I contacted Winter and Robyn, they said sending the first years to Atlas is good. Arslan agreed that Haven is prepared for second years, and Nebula said Vacuo is ready for third years. Everything's well prepared, besides the students. " Weiss sighed, slumping in her chair. " This is stressful.. " 

" If someone as useless of a Human being as Ozpin can do it, so can you Weiss. You don't also have the trouble of remembering complex lies to tell people. " Yang shrugged, smiling toward her sister-in-law. 

Weiss let a tiny smile exist. 

" Yeah, your right. " 

" Ugh... Why did you drag us all the the way into downtown Vale? " Catherine groaned, scowling at her Leader.

The red head smiled back. " Well, two things. One, free food. Two, a movie. " She explained. " I bribed Spade into paying for everything, to. " 

" And what could you _possibly_ , bribe a boy who can get anything he wants, with? " Catherine shot back, rolling her eyes at her, in her mind, completely idiotic Leader. 

" Fun. " 

" I beg your pardon? " 

" I bribed him with a board game, if you _must_ know. " Scarlet huffed, glaring over her shoulder. 

Arrow and Robert both sighed and spoke at the same time. " _Ladies._ " 

" Yeah yeah... " 

" We get it... " 

" Good. Now don't we have a wild Team STND to catch? " Robert said, childishly grinning. " And... You know, a free movie? " 

Scarlet snapped her fingers and pointed to the boy. " Now your talkin' like a man! " 

" Was I not earlier..? " 

" Not even close. " 

" Haha! She said you weren't a man! " Arrow laughed, slapping Robert on the back. 

Scarlet sighed. " If I had to gauge your mental maturity. Robert is 13, and Arrow... Your even worse. " 

" How so..? " The blonde nervously asked. 

" I'd gauge you to be 4. " 

" WHAT?! " 

" What about me? " Catherine asked, looking oddly curious. 

Scarlet bit her lip, seemingly thinking up her answer. 

" I'd bet you have the mental maturity of my 89 year old great-grandmother. " She concluded. 

Catherine was lucky her hands were behind her back, so no one realized one of her hands balled into a fist. 

_Whistle. Whistle. Whistle._

" Hey! Hurry up! Were gonna be late! " A voice across the street yelled. 

Scarlet's face lit up. " No one asked you Pretty Boy! " 

" I don't even care for your nickname right now! I just wanna see Spade's card suffer! Hurry up! " Tobi complained, pulling Spade into a headlock. 

Scarlet stuck her tongue out at the boy, looking over to her Team. " Come on, fun as this all is, I to wanna see Spade suffering. It's quite hilarious. " 

" Let me go... Just let me suffer... " Spade huffed, trying and failing to shove Tobi off. 

" Oh yeah! That reminds me! Get the biggest pop corns you can! And the biggest drinks! Oh and also get a butt load of candy! Also! If it won't hurt anyone's eyes, let's get 3-D! It's more expensive that way! " 

" Eh, Tobi? " Di pocked his shoulder. 

" What? " 

" No 3-D, it'd give me a headache. " Di shrugged, scratching the back of her neck. 

Tobi groaned, shoving Spade away. " You got lucky this time... " He narrowed his eyes at the other boy. 

Spade narrowed his eyes right back. " Did I? " 

" Yes you did-- " 

" Okay, okay princesses, come on, we have a movie to catch. " Scarlet laughed, shoving the two boys. 

All the Teams members, minus Tobi, Spade, Scarlet and Catherine, gave a cheer. 

" So how much Lien did we flush down the drain? " Nicole pondered, taking a bite of her chocolate. 

Spade practically deflated in front of Team STND and SCAR. " Well... That's uh... Classified... " 

Tobi laughed. " I'll just have to call Joker and ask-- " 

" 214 Lien... " Spade cut him off. 

All the other teens visibly cringed. " Ouch. " 

Every teen but Tobi. " Aha! I told you that you'd regret trusting that scoundrel of a women just for a board game! " 

" I'll have you know, the Chessly family has been devoted to board games since our very conception! " Spade defended, punching Tobi in the arm. 

" Spare us the thought of your, like, great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandparents procreating. " Nicole grumbled, looking sick from the idea.

" You said it, not me. " Spade shrugged. 

He was gonna finish his retort, before Di was heard loudly scoffing. 

" Talk about scoundrels, cause I see with my little eye a filthy Faunus. " 

And it was then: all hell broke loose. 

Why? Cause Catherine almost blew up at the statement. 

" What's _that_ supposed to mean? " She growled, turning to face Di with a sharp glare. 

Di rolled her eyes, but pointed over toward the docks they were near. " Over there. Some... Hm, I'd call him a rat, but I honestly think he's some sort of dog. Seems like he stowed away on the ship. " 

" Those are cat ears, not dog ears. " Arrow corrected. 

" Cat, dog, I don't really care. To me, he's just a no good Faunus. " Di scoffed, scowling over at the nearby ship: and, she was right, there was a Faunus who stowed away on a ship. 

Catherine narrowed her eyes at Di. " He's a person with reasons, just like you. " 

" Still a Faunus. " 

" And that _changes_ something? " 

" Of course. " 

" And why is that? Maybe is you got to know someone, you'd make better assumptions. " 

" Because-- " 

" Knock it off. " Spade snapped at the girls. 

" Your not my Leader. " Catherine shot back. 

" Yeah, but _I am,_ and I agree with him. You both need to knock it off. " Scarlet said, narrowing her eyes at the two bickering girls. 

" _Both_ of you. " Spade and Scarlet said in unison. 

Di and Catherine both scoffed. 

" Who died and said you two told us what to do? " Catherine scoffed, glaring at the two Leaders. 

She didn't expect the answer she got. 

Especially from a Chessly. 

" A lot of people. And as Huntsman and Huntresses, it's our job not to make it in vain. As _Team Leaders,_ the responsibility falls to me and Scarlet more than most. It's not just a title we take into battle, it's a badge we wear all the time with our Teams. Our _friends_. " 

Spade threw his arm around Tobi's shoulders as he lectured Catherine. 

Because Tobi was his _friend._

" A _Chessly_ knows what _friends_ are? " Di scoffed, rolling her eyes. 

" Last time I checked, my name isn't Chessly. Its _Spade_. " 

" Spade _Chessly._ " Catherine barked out, scowling at the blue eyed boy. 

Spade sighed. " Your being a hypocrite right now. You told Di not to judge that Faunus unless she got to know him. Don't get to know my _family_ name. Get to know me, you might make a different assumption toward me. " 

" I know of how your company-- " 

" _Chessly,_ isn't a company. It's a family to like all the families we've wronged. Broken, and trying to fix itself. " 

" Is that why your all the way in Vale? " 

" I know that was meant to be smart, but your actually right. " 

" Huh? " 

_Well at least she stopped almost yelling at me for a single second._ " I'm here in Vale to help sort some family issues. Me gone equals my sister in Atlas to take care of the younger ones. The ones she hadn't seen in _two_ entire years. That's four years she gets with them while I'm gone. " 

" Tsk, you Chessly are all just talk, no action. " Di scoffed, crossing her arms. 

" Would you believe me if I said the Chessly family wasn't always some big company? Would you believe me if I said that we simply were an old couple selling chess games? " 

Catherine seemed taken a back a little at that statement. She shook her head, though. 

" Not in the slightest. " 

" Well believe the truth. Heck, that's why were all out here! Because Scarlet bribed me with a free board game! " Spade flailed his arms into the air, looking slightly ticked off, but not as much as Catherine and Di did. 

" Sure _daddies_ money couldn't buy it for you? " Di laughed. 

Spade smiled. " Nope. It's not the same with that annoying old man. It's cooler with friends. " 

" Get it right, he has _mommies_ money. " Catherine rolled her eyes, scowling at both Di and Spade. 

Spade shrugged. " Yeah, your right. I know that was also meant to be a smart comment, but it's honestly true, so I can't say much back. " 

Catherine scoffed. " Yeah, I know. That's why I said it. " She said, hanging her head low to stare at the ground. 

Spade sighed, looking directly to Catherine and Di. 

" Look, I don't know why you both hate my family name so much. Now, don't get me wrong, I can think up a few reasons. But I can't see why you hate _me._ That is, unless I ask, and maybe get to know my teammates, classmates and if you end up not hating me by the end, friends. " 

Catherine and Di scoffed at the same time. 

" See, you both are at least getting along. " Spade offered, smiling at the previously arguing girls. 

" Tsk... I hate you. " Di grumbled. 

" Huh-- Yeah, I hate you to. " Cather groaned. 

" See? Already agreeing on something, you both hate my guts. Don't have to get along with me, but at least get along with each other. Fighting over your views of Faunus treatment and whether I'm a completely useless sack of corpses, isn't helping fix any of that. " 

" Your so annoying... " Both girls sighed at once. 

" _See?_ Your agreeing on something. That's the first step to... " 

As a deep inhale was heard, a feminine accent emerged from the ashes of the breath. 

" _Going shopping together, and talking about the boys, getting your nails painte-- "_ Cough. " _And-- "_ Cough. " Okay! Maybe I won't do a really weird female imitation with a super high pitched voice, but what I will do? Tell you both to get along, it's clearly working better than telling you to knock it off. " 

Di and Catherine scoffed. 

" See--? " 

" I swear to god if you say were getting along again! " Catherine's head shot up to glare at the boy. 

Spade held his arms up in defense. " I wasn't gonna. I was gonna say... Your already bonding together. " 

" That's not any different! " 

" What do you mean? Its extremely different! I'm offended! " 

" Your gonna be hurt in a second if you don't shut up! " 

" Now now... Catherine... Put the hammer down... " 

" Catherine... Catherine..! Catherine! " 

" Spade. " 

" Think about this! " 

" I have! " 

" AHH! SCARLET SAVE ME! SHE'S _YOUR_ TEAMMATE! " 

" Hey Tobi, we have any left over popcorn? " Scarlet asked, leaning over as she watched Spade made mad a dash for it. 

Tobi smiled. " Yeah, I think they'll be a while. It's like a second free movie. " 

" He did promise he'd pay. " 

" SCARLET! " 

" You look like your doing fine! " 

" I don't think that counts as _fine_... " Nicole mumbled, watching on at the scene. 

" Think he's gonna die? " Arrow wondered aloud, he to, peering on at the show. 

" Think? No, we don't have to think about facts. " Robert corrected, watching Spade be completely defeated. 

" Hey... Spade? " Di began, fixing her blanket before she went to sleep.

" Yeah? " The boy peeked out from under his pillow. 

Di suddenly felt nervous, but pushed forward none the less. " Why did you stop me and Catherine? That had nothing to do with you. " 

" It sounds kinda selfish when I say it out loud... " Spade nervously chuckled. 

" Well spit it out. " 

" I forced the attention onto myself instead. Over time, I've learned that if more people pay attention to my faults, issues, and problems, they pay less attention to everyone else's. I get to take more pain so others take less. If people take stuff out on me, they aren't taking it out on everyone else. " 

Di blinked. " That's not always good. " 

Spade chuckled, pulling his pillow back over his head.

" I know. " 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If your wondering who Arslan and Nebula are, there the leaders of team NDGO and team ABRN. In this story: they've left such things. Instead, being the headmistresses of shade and haven academies respectively. 
> 
> Arslan for haven and Nebula for shade.


	8. Dancing With Our Food.

It'd been months since they'd started at Beacon, and they'd been getting along quite well. Team SCAR was quite regarded as one of the strongest first year Teams, if not a little short-fused and disagreeable. Team STND proved themselves also capable of being on the top, though they were quite over the top and obnoxious to everyone. 

Scarlet and Spade could easily pass as the poster children for what a Leader was. Determined to keep there Teams together despite the odds working against them, and then being actually capable of doing so. Not a medal they wore in battle, but a badge they wore with pride if there Team got along. 

So Spade and Scarlet _did indeed_ keep there titles as a badge at all times. 

Now, while Teams SCAR and STND were great as _Teams_ , but _individually_ things changed... Now, don't get me wrong, there all strong on there own, but...

Catherine made more problems than almost any other student in all of Beacon's history. Minus Cardin maybe...

Nicole and Robert couldn't be social if there very lives depended on it. 

Di was to outspoken for her own good. 

Spade and Scarlet did more pranks on there Teams than assigned homework. 

Arrow was a little to loud to get by. 

Tobi was the actually good student. Respectful, got homework done on time, and didn't get in trouble. 

Though there was _one_ exception... Here's that exception. 

* * *

  
_“ And then... We saw it... “_

_“ Saw what? “ Arrow eagerly asked.  
_

_Nicole narrowed her eyes at the blonde boy. “ The Chill... “_

_“ The wha-? “_

_“ The chill is a fictional character of The Grimm Child fairy tale— “ Tobi began to inform.  
_

_Scarlet tossed a carrot at his head. “ Stop being a nerd for a second and let her finish. “ She scolded.  
_

_Tobi rolled his eyes, tossing some olives at the red haired girl.  
_

_Scarlet only came back ever stronger though, tossing a apple at Tobi.  
_

_An apple that hit Di._

_” Crap sorry— “_

_Scarlet was cut off by a syrupy pancake to the face.  
_

_She huffed, tossing it right back at Di. Who had it land on her uniform skirt.  
_

_Di narrowed her eyes, yeeting a half eaten piece of bacon at Scarlet.  
_

_The red haired girl simply opened her mouth to catch it. “ Tasty. “_

_And then a chunk of pork smacked her cheek. “ Forgetting about anyone ma’am? “ Tobi snugly laughed.  
_

_” Not in the slightest. “ Scarlet laughed, tossing a pancake to Tobi.  
_

_The pancake was intercepted by an apple though, flying at Robert instead.  
_

_” Oh now it’s on! “ The green eyed boy declared, jumping up with his tray and tossing every bit of food at everyone other teenager.  
_

_Nicole was the only one to dodge, Spade blocked an orange with a spade card and everyone else got hit.  
_

_” This is war! “ Nicole declared, grabbing a milk carton from her tray and throwing it at Robert.  
_

_” War! “ All the other teens agreed.  
_

**_All._ **

_**Every** other child in the lunchroom.   
_

And then it all broke loose.

_Swordfish, turkey, steak, ham, pork, tuna, salmon, onions, tomato's, carrots, apples, oranges, broccoli, chocolate, coffee, tea, water, soda, cereal, pancakes, waffles, raisins and so much more was being tossed all around the lunch room. The walls were painted red, blue, yellow, green orange and purple from all the random foods being thrown around, some children using there Semblance's to cause even more chaos._

_Scarlet apparently thought this was the the right time to show off hers, punching the ground and releasing a large shock wave that blew most the kids off the tables and made there food hit them instead._

_Spade seemed to be the only one who was actually safe from any of this chaos, as 13 large 5ft by 2ft spade cards protected him. But he'd also run out of Aura eventually, so everyone just targeted him instead._

_All but Tobi, who stood on the exact other side of the dinning hall. " That won't work... Even if those **did** rely on his Aura, they wouldn't break for about another hour... " _

_Robert laughed. " Well, if someone tosses me at him, then we can hit him! My Semblance lets my break someone else's Aura for a moment at the cost of breaking my own! Catch is, I have to touch them or something there Aura relies on. "_

_" Do tell me how that's even partially useful... " Tobi grumbled. " That would only leave you open to the food and Spade completely fine. "_

_" What. "_

_" Your blind. "_

_" No I'm not. " Robert protested._

_Tobi huffed. " You think he only has spade cards at play right now? "_

_" Well, his name **is** Spade. " _

_" Card Trick is a very annoying Semblance to fight against, even in a food fight. " Tobi sighed. " It's in the name: it's tricky. Even to the Chessly family, they even find it tricky. They can't control what cards they summon, it's a draw of the hand. Though they have a certain array of cards they can willfully summon, they rest is a draw. And I have a very strong feeling Spade drew a club card and a joker card. "_

_" Okay... Okay... I'm so far keeping up... " Robert mumbled, idly dodging a grilled cheese. " What do these joker and club cards do exactly? "_

_" Clubs are clovers, so they give either good or bad luck depending on what number is on the card. Joker is just a complete pest to fight against. And if he has an ace card... Oh god. It's all over. He'll win the food fight. "_

_" Not on my watch! Arrow! Bow Formation! "_

_'We should get Spade to work on Team attacks, to.' Tobi idly thought, dodging some bread._

_" Bow Formation! " Arrow cheered, rushing behind Robert._

_The two bows grinned, Arrow putting his hand on Robert's back as a golden Aura enveloped him. Robert crouched, legs and arms spread out, his hair spiking up..._

_And then he was launched at high speeds toward Spade and his little card fortress he'd made himself the king of._

_" Wha- " Spade was utterly confused._

_That was, before he smiled right before Robert managed to land his hand on his face._

_And vanished._

_The only evidence he'd ever been there being the spade card fortress and the joker symbol that stood in his place._

_" What the?! "_

_Tobi groaned. " I was right... Joker card... Oof. " He said, looking up to the ceiling to see Spade clinging to it like a scared cat._

* * *

_" I don't think there hearing you, Weiss. " Yang mused, watching the food fight._

_" Yeah... They don't hear a word. " Blake agreed, looking quite amused at the scene._

_" Remember when we did that? " Ruby giggled, watching the kids._

_Weiss groaned, taking out Myrtenaster._

_She stabbed the rapier into the ground, the surrounding area entranced in a white glow._

_That was enough to make some students near come to there senses. Though those on the other side of the dinning hall who couldn't see as well had no idea, they just assumed someone else was using there Semblance._

_They were half right when:_

_A giant armor clad summoning of Ms.Schnee appeared._

_It held one hand at its waist, which easily equaled about 5 of the tallest boys in the school. On this hand stood the ice queen herself, Headmistress Weiss Schnee._

_The other, it's right, was idly holding a sword as if it were a cane._

_Every student fell quiet with innocent looks and sweat rolling down there foreheads._

_Ms.Schnee's voice broke the silence._

_" Who started it? "_

* * *

All of Teams SCAR and STND had a months worth of detention. It was originally 4 months, until the decided they'd clean the mess in the mess hall for a month of detention instead. 

And well, that wasn't the only trouble Scarlet and Tobi were in.

As Leader, Scarlet wasn't aware her team possessed the mental abilities to make her clean there bathroom for a week.

Tobi didn't know that his own brotherly figure, and now Leader, would also make him clean there bathroom for a week.

They all made word to never speak of that week again. 

* * *

Then, there was the Beacon Dance story... Which... Is for an entirely different time for my mental sake. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So far, Iv'e revealed everyone but Di and Catherine's Semblances.
> 
> Spades is Card Trick, which I haven't fully explained but has been used many times throughout this. For a side note: it's hereditary. 
> 
> Tobi's is Increase, which I explained lets him put Grimm in a comatose like state.
> 
> Scarlet's let's her create concentrated shock waves, with a drawback I won't yet state. For obvious intent: it's called Shock-wave. 
> 
> Arrow's lets him launch people and himself at high speeds. Catch is, they must have there arms and legs spread out, and there hair spikes up. For obvious reason: its called Arrow.
> 
> Robert's lets him brake someones Aura for a brief moment, but at the cost of braking his own also for that moment. Which also means he doesn't control when it turns off. For purposes: it's called: Shatter Point. 
> 
> Nicole lets her flip a coin, either for herself, allies or enemies, and it changes there luck. Example: Nicole bets heads, and (insert name here), bets tails. It lands on tails, (INH), gets good luck, and Nicole gets back luck. Its titled: Fateful Flip. 
> 
> Now Catherine and Di's Semblances? I have the full mechanics of Di's worked out. It's called: Roll of The Dice. 
> 
> I still don't even know what Catherine's Semblance is even gonna BE.


	9. The Beacon Dance.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family problems, gay panicking, boys will be boys, the girls will be girls, with a mixed in dance and older Team.

" Tobiiiiiiiiiiiii... Stooooooooop it... " Spade mumbled, hiding his face in a pillow. 

" No! " His look alike retorted, flipping the page. " Anyway, he's a picture of his first time swimming. And this is... I think that's the first time he used his Semblance... And there's his first photo with Lady Red... " Tobi continued to drawl on to Teams STND and SCAR about kid Spade photos. 

" Doesn't Spade have like 30 siblings though- " Arrow began. 

" _Five._ " Spade cut him off, muffled by the pillow. 

" Okay, _five siblings..._ Sounds like prison... Anyway, why aren't they in any of these? " Arrow continued.

Before Tobi could respond, Catherine got real questions. " New question, why's his hair black and white? " 

" _He_ is in the room, by the way. " Spade groaned. 

" _He_ doesn't answer my questions. " Catherine fired back. 

Spade huffed into the pillow. " My hair's naturally checkered black and white. I dyed it completely black to avoid attention. Every Chessly's hair is like that. " He complained, running a hand through the back of his hair. " If I'm being honest, it sorta looks gray right now. " 

The speed in which the other 6, minus Tobi, teenagers gathered around wasn't even a joke. 

" Wow! It is! " Nicole giggled. 

" Old man. " Robert snickered. 

" OLD! " Arrow exclaimed. 

" Wow... " Di snorted. 

" Nice. " Scarlet laughed, giving an 'ok' gesture with her hand. 

Catherine died laughing. " You look sixty... " 

Spade groaned. " Guys, it's only in squares. " He complained. " The rest is _still_ black. " 

Tobi cackled. " Hah! They say it to! You look old! " 

Spade peeked up from the pillow, deadpanning at Tobi. " My friend that feels like a brother to me, every other Chessly's is the same way. Go shame Ace or something. " 

Tobi snorted, " but he's _so_ stuck up! " 

" What's the difference in he and Spade then? " Scarlet snickered. 

Spade flopped back into his pillow. " To answer everyone's questions but that one. For Arrow, I'm only in most the photo's cause to the public, apparently no one but the heir and CEO matter. And, yes, there is a difference between me and my annoying elder brother. " 

Catherine flopped onto Team STND's carpet. " God! He's so weird! " He huffed.

" Eh? " 

" Any other rich kid Iv'e ever met flaunts there money! " Catherine grumbled. " Your weird, cause you don't. " 

Spade snorted. " Says the people who've milked by allowance into the mud. " 

The other seven teenagers scoffed. " Noooooo.... " 

" Nothing of the sort. "

" Never. " 

" Pfff... " 

" Nah... " 

Spade gave a disbelieving look that silence them. 

Arrow blinked. " I'm still confused as to: _'My friend that feels like a brother to me._ ' I thought you were brothers-- " 

Tobi groaned. 

" We're not brothers. " 

Arrow again blinked. " Oh. " 

Spade sat, putting an offended hand on his chest. " How dare thee Tobi! You have forever hurt my heart! Thy such a tragedy! " 

Tobi flipped through the book to a page. " And here's acting class when he was 8. " 

Robert huffed, flopping onto the carpet. " The real tragedy is that we haven't taken down any bad guys! " 

Scarlet shook her head. " Real tragedy? " She scoffed. 

Di rolled her eyes. " The real tragedy here is that none of us girls have dresses for the dance yet. " 

Catherine looked like she just got smacked by Beowolf. " You won't catch me _dead_ in a dress! " 

Arrow scoffed. " Ladies, please. The true tragedy is our lack of tuxes. " 

Robert let his waterfall of tears go. " I have so many ties... No tux... " 

" Says the boy named Robert _Tie._ " Nicole giggled. 

" Not the point! " 

Tobi rolled his eyes. " You all can be so immature. " 

" Says the man showing kid photos of me! " Spade accused, narrowing his eyes at his look-a-like. 

" There elegantly graceful! " 

" And I thought _I_ was the stuck up rich kid with big words. " 

" You are! I'm just the stuck up kid with big words! " 

Spade tackled his look-a-like to the ground. " Oh don't be such a jerk! " 

" Get off me! This is to gay! " 

" It's called karma! " 

" Karma is gonna be your death! " 

" Try it! Joker would do good in my place! " 

" He never even leaves his room! He'd do actual _crap!_ " 

" You calling my brother crap?! " 

" Yes! " 

" I'll deck you over that one! " 

" Try it! I'm not defenseless! " 

At that, Tobi used some of his Aura, which he was quite adept at controlling due to his Semblance, to push himself from the carpet, headbutting Spade. In turn Spade, who shockingly wasn't complete garbage at hand-to-hand, shoved the bottom of his palm into Tobi's nose. 

" Ow! " Both the boys cried out, living to there promises. 

Then the, look-a-like-but-there-not-twins, burst out laughing. 

" Did you have to hit that hard?! " Tobi complained. 

" Did you have to throw Joker into this?! " Spade shot back, moving back to where he'd been sitting. 

Tobi scoffed, sitting up and smoothing down his clothing. " Yes I did. " 

" Then I had to hit you that hard. " 

Tobi narrowed his eyes. 

Robert snorted. " Fight! Fight! Fight! " 

" Give the audience what they want. _Tobi._ " 

" _Spade Chessly. "_

The boys kept there eyes locked. 

Then Tobi lunged. But on a second's notice, he was caught mid air by spades, Spade's hands locked in a hand signal. One locked around each of his feet, one around each his wrists, another holding him up by the gut. 

He was pretty much laying on his stomach in mid-air by defying gravity. 

Spade grinned. " Well doesn't _that_ look interesting. " He sarcastically stated. 

The others laughed. 

Scarlet pulled out her Scroll. _Snap!_ Picture taken. 

" Would it be wrong to suggest to Team REED they put this on the school paper? " The red haired girl questioned, smirking. 

Team REED were the third-year Team responsible for the Beacon school paper after they'd beaten up a younger year Team. Why? One member, the Leader, Reed Tulip, was a Faunus, and her entire Team kicked the racist-- You know what, this is PG. You get the idea. They got in trouble, now there doing the paper. Technically Reed didn't lay a finger, but since she was Team REED's Leader, well... You the point. 

" Of course it would be! " Spade exclaimed, rolling his eyes much to the shock of his friends. 

Then he pulled up Tobi's shirt with his foot, having to awkwardly sit to do so. " The picture _must_ include his abs. Make more people buy it. " 

Tobi groaned. " _Spade! "_ He complained, giving him _the bird._

" Hurry and take it! It hurts _really_ bad to make this sign! " Spade laughed, nodding to his fingers which were elaborately tangled together. " Oh come on! Stop blushing and take the picture already! " 

" _Spade! "_ Tobi further complained, and everyone was sure if he wasn't stuck, he'd be decking his look-a-like. 

" _Tobi! "_ Spade shot back, smirking. " Now hurry Scarlet! Iv'e heard pictures last longer! " 

_Snap._

Tobi's eyes turned into specks as he groaned. 

Spade finally let Tobi's shirt, and Tobi himself, drop as he moved his hands from the sign. 

Robert and Di scrambled over to Scarlet. " Show me! " They both exclaimed at once. 

Scarlet, without thinking, just shoved the Scroll into there hands. 

Robert scoffed. " Bro! Why you been hiding that bakers dozen?! " 

Di whistled. " I need to peek in yours and Spade's closest more often. " 

Nicole covered her friends mouth. " Forgive her. For she is not what she preaches. " 

" I'm what I preach! " Di retorted, shoving away the hand with a grin. 

" I need to start looking on after gym! The changing rooms finally serve more than just towel smacking! " Robert laughed. 

Arrow tackled him to the ground. " Shut up! The girls aren't to know! " 

Robert trashed, attempting to find freedom. " Let my gay live! " 

Meanwhile, Nicole, Di, Scarlet and Catherine have the most amused faces in Remnant. " What weren't we supposed to not know? " 

" Nothing! " Tobi, Spade, Arrow and Robert, manage to scramble out at the same time. 

Catherine smirked. " Anybody ever wonder what my Semblance is? Spade has his cards, Tobi puts Grimm in a coma, Arrow can practically fly, Robbie can shut down your Aura, Scarlet can make shock waves, Nicole and Di have there luck... My Semblance? " 

Everyone stared at her. In the months they'd all been friends, and for Scarlet, Arrow and Robert, team members, they hadn't seen or heard of her Semblance. " I can detect your emotions. Pretty useful in Vacuo, where everyone's always panicking when we evacuate places from Grimm. And you know what I sense right now? _Lies._ " 

The boys gave innocent grins in return. 

Spade was the savior. " You know. Di mentioned you ladies didn't have dresses, and Robert mentioned that we didn't have tuxes. Ya'll uh, wanna go for a shopping trip? " 

" Do we look like we get by as student Huntsmen and Huntresses who don't go on missions, therefore don't get paid more than a student allowance? " Scarlet sarcastically commented. 

" Dude. We literally save the world just to get a dorm room, free food and homework. The like 3 Lien they give us is for saving up, so we can get new clothes once a year. " Arrow snickered. 

Spade groaned, pulling his wallet from his jeans pocket and fiddling through it. " If I'm correct, which I'm usually not, but that isn't the point... " He mumbles, taking out his Scroll from his other pocket and dialing something into it. 

**Madre.** Says the top. 

He puts it on speaker. 

It takes a few seconds, but the person picks up. 

" Hello son. I'm at a press conference at the moment. What can I help with? " Clearly Spade's mother answers, sounding more like a robot than the loving voice of a mother. 

Spade bites his lip. " Uh, sorry. I didn't know. Call me back when your done with the conference? " He says, sounding almost hopeful that his mother would call back at all. 

" Ah yes. I will indeed call you back. Though, would you like to say hello? I'm currently with Henry Marigold and Whitley Schnee. " 

Spade rolls his eyes, adopting a more professional way of speaking. Something that throws off all his friends but Tobi. " Ah. I'm sincerely sorry for my lack of coordination there. Hello, Mr.Marigold, and to you to Mr.Schnee. " 

" Hello young man. " 

" Your mother was just telling us about you. " 

Spade grimaces. " Good to know the heir's name has gotten around. " 

Spade's mother lightly chuckles. " Indeed. Well I must be going now. I'll call you back, Spade. " 

" Bye mom. " Spade manages to say just loud enough to be heard into his Scroll. 

_Beep._ The call ends. 

" Attempt two. " Spade sarcastically laughs before any of his friends can manage out an: "Are you okay?"

 **Paps.** Says the top this time around. 

It barely takes a moment. " Spade! " 

Said boy winced at the quick answer. " Hi dad. " 

" Who do you want? Ace is out, Diamond's somewhere, Joker's in his room and King and Queen are in the garden-- " 

" Oh screw this. " 

" Wait- " 

_Beep._ Spade hung up, flopping onto the carpet. " If I didn't have younger siblings I swear I'd have disowned them way to long ago. " He groaned. 

Before anyone can ask, Tobi, who seems to know something the others don't, speaks first. " 4,748 Lien. " 

Spade rolled his eyes. " Intelligent bastard. " He laughed, back to his typical lovable idiot ways.

But he still sounded bitter. It was hidden, sure.

But it was bitter. 

And Di can't help but remember Spade's former words to her from a few months ago. 

_" Yeah, your right. "_

_" What? "_

_" About my family. Your both right. My family did jump every chance they got, and they are a bunch of bastards. "_

_" Your agreeing with me? "_

_" I know my brothers, sisters, mother and father better than anyone does. And I agree. "_

_" You've got to be kidding me. "_

_" No. I'm just not a liar like the rest of my family. "_

_" And how do I know that isn't a lie? "_

_" You have four years to find that out for yourself. "_

" Yes girl! Yes! " Di cheered, clapping her hands. 

" I hate you right now. " Catherine deadpanned. 

Spade whistled, Tobi clapped, Robert and Arrow cheered, Scarlet snickered, and Nicole looked amused. 

Catherine groaned. " Now I hate all of you. " 

Spade smirked. " Well M'lady, I believe the black accents you dark hair well, and the fading grey also well accents your eyes. " 

" These heels and you are enough to kill anyone. " Cather complained. 

" Why, M'lady, do not be harsh upon me-- " 

" He took acting for like 6 years, that's where this comes from." Tobi informed. 

"--For I believe your outer elegance shines bright enough to match the burning sun, with your ambition to boot. " 

Catherine facepalmed. " Next Combat Class, will one of you brake my Aura and then shoot me? " 

" I call dibs. " Scarlet snorted. 

" You and Nicole are the only ones with guns anyway. " 

" Tobi has a bow to. " 

" Fair point. Then again, Di has her broadsword, Arrow has his lance, and Robert has those dual daggers. I could lend someone my hammer, to. " 

" How dare thy even suggest we shut out such a brilliantly bright light! " Spade dramatically exclaimed, hand to his forehead. 

Catherine smirked. " Now I just think he's trying, and failing, to flirt. " 

Spade fell to his knees. " She sees through thy facade... No... " He dramatically cried out, falling to the floor, tongue sticking out in a comedic dead way. 

" And... _Death. "_

Luckily, none of them had signed up to help with the dance. And, none of them had the guts to socialize with students of other schools. Robert was from Vale, so he already knew anyone there who'd attended the main Combat School. Catherine was from Vaco, and to be completely honest, most Vacuan's didn't like how it was in Vale. Scarlet and Arrow were from Mistral, and to be honest, Arrow didn't like most others Mistralian's besides his Leader, and Scarlet just outright refused. And any students from Atlas were typically extremely stuck up over every little thing. Even Tobi and Di still looked like they had that stick up there rears sometimes. Even Spade and Nicole had there share of moments. 

So overall, interaction just wasn't gonna happen. To top it off, only Robert and Nicole had attended Combat Schools. Robert Pharos, and Nicole a newly formed Combat School in Mantle, Compess. 

(I spelled that wrong on purpose.)

Spade and Di were from rich Atlas Huntsmen families, so they'd been trained all there life. Tobi had trained with Spade and his family. Scarlet said she just:"Got by in lower Mistral, you fight or you die." Arrow spent his time in upper Mistral, being from a family of hired body guards for the upper class, so he just learned. And Catherine's excuse was: "It's Vacuo. We fight, run, try not to die, and train ti'll we don't die."

But there Huntsmen profession wasn't the point tonight. 

The point was dramatically colorful ties, and bright dresses. 

Scarlet was throwing everyone off there game with a bright blue dress, which made her fiery red hair look awkward. Robert was in a bright golden suit that was actually his fathers, so it was a little big. It did fit his dirty blonde hair. Di was in an all white plain dress, saying: "she didn't need to boys staring." It fit her white hair. Arrow had practically strangled himself with his tie about 30 times, which was green with his white button down. He wore no jacket, and the tie didn't fit the light brown hair. 

Nicole had a black fading to blue dress, which carefully complimented her dark eyes and brown hair, with 7 inch tall heels she could shockingly walk fine in. Which even shocked there queen of fashion herself, Di. Spade had his fully grey suit, with a lined black and white tie. With his graying hair in some places, it fit well. Catherine meanwhile had a dark grey dress with a fading black at the top. And Tobi had the bright lime green suit with a black button up and red tie. 

It didn't fit a bit. 

So if you could tell, only Robert, Catherine and Di looked normal. Everyone else had awkward colors and Nicole's 7 inch heels she could probably run in and not die trying. 

And of course there was also Scarlet's suggestion they be the ones to spike the punch. Cause if anyone was gonna do it, it'd be them. 

Spade and Nicole were all in, but majority won the vote that they shouldn't. 

" Seriously though! We should do it! " Spade begged, grinning widely. 

Di went to object but got tapped on the shoulder. 

" Uhm... Yes? " She turned to see some random bozo with stupid blonde hair that defied gravity and dumbly light blue eyes. 

" M'lady. I couldn't help but notice you across from the floor--" 

_Have you seen what were wearing bud?_

"--Your graceful elegance entranced my eyes--" 

_This guy a poet or soemthin'?_

"--As I could not take them off such a pretty face with such pale skin she shines brighter than the moon--"

_Robert could pick up girls better than this. And he's GAY._

"--And up close... These eyes of yours are like a fresh mountain side, with there hazel color. So I ask, shall I, Rouge Reste, take such a gorgeous one to the floor for a dance? " 

Spade groaned. " Your _that guy! "_

" Do we know one another? " Rogue asked, glancing back at Spade. 

" Yes! You tossed a turkey at my head when we were 8! " 

Di took Rogue's hand. " Ignore him. Now, shall we dance as you said? Or shall I be looking for another? " 

Rogue innocently smiled back. " We shall. " Turning and leaving with Di. 

Spade deflated into a pancake. " Good lord. " He groaned. " And yes, before you ask, I do indeed know him. The Reste's are quite a popular mining company that won my mothers interest like a decade ago. We met for a dinner party once, and I got a turkey thrown at my head. I think that's when I got my Semblance to be honest. " 

Tobi cackled a laugh. " Oh you know that was funny. You called dibs on the leg, and you got it all. " 

Spade rolled his eyes. 

Catherine rubbed at her chin. " A whole turkey eh? " 

" When your training to be Huntsmen, let's be honest, a turkey sounds mild. " Arrow shrugged, also rubbing at his chin, only to find some slight stubble growing. " I need to shave this crap... " He mumbled. 

Scarlet snorted. " Let's recreate that scene but with the punch! " 

The others cheered in response to it, beginning the chase of a wild Spade across the dance floor. 

All but one. 

" You know, in my younger years, I discovered that hiding alone on the balcony doesn't get you dance. " 

" Huh? " Nicole blinked in surprise looking to the person leaning against the railing. 

The older girl smirked. " What's your name kiddo? " 

" Uh... Nicole. Nicole Robinson. Team STND. " 

The older girl nodded. " Ah. One of those new hot shot Teams from this year. Interesting. Your Teams were even scrambled up, seems Ms.Schnee had it out for your potential. Anyway, I'm bein' rude, names Reed Tulip. Team REED. " 

" I bet that gets confusing. " 

" Yeah. Anyway, I came here to assist in your gay troubles, not deal with the new hot shots. As the Leader of Team REED, aka the unofficially official cool kids, I can't be caught with the students all the other upperclassmen want the ribs of. So let's make this quick. " 

" Gay troubles? " Nicole snorted, not exactly denying it. 

" Oh please. My Semblance detects detects extreme negative emotions. I felt like one of my teammates was lying to me, used my Semblance, found out he wasn't and instead found out you were giving off all that negativity. " 

" Why were they- " 

" That's Aster's story to tell. Not mine. Anyway, I came to hear your gay panic story. " She set her Scroll on the edge of the balcony, starting a timer. " Clocks ticking kiddo. " 

Aster Evergold... He was known to be the strongest on Team REED besides for Reed herself. Little fishy, but most Vacuan's were unless you garnered there complete trust. Even Catherine looked like she was ready to bury you in a pool of shame during a fight. 

" Tick tock kiddo. " Flicking her left Siberian husky ear to the Scrool. 

" Well uh... How do I explain this... The girl I _really like..._ Uh... Well, she's into girls and that's about the only thing going for me here. We're friends, but... Well, do you get what I'm saying yet? " 

" Nope. " Reed said, rather unconvincingly, " keep goin'. " 

" Friend zoned to no end. " Nicole huffed, tapping her fingers on the balcony top. 

Reed nodded, taking back her Scroll and pulling up her id. 

**Huntress-In-Training: Tulip Reed - Leader - Team REED.**  
**Class: B-**  
**Place Of Training: Beacon Academy - Vale -- Sanus.**  
**Former Education: Pharos Academy - Vale - Sanus.**  
**Age: 21**  
**Sex: F**  
**Licenses: Authorized Weapon, Driving, Piloting.**  
**Restrictions: Atlas - Co-ed dorms - Haven - Co-ed dorms - Shade - Co-ed dorms - Vale - None.**

" And before you ask, this is important because you first years are headed to Atlas sometime soon, so for a letter of recommendation: Do. Not. Go. Fooling. Around. In. Your. Dorm. Those Atlesian's are real strict about after curfew behavior-- " 

" You came all the way up here to tell me that?! " Nicole cut her off, face burning. 

" No. I'm saying that because if your gay struggling, they can't restrict you ever having to use co-ed dorms if it's not straight. There's your message from the unofficially official cool kids. Reed, Aster, and Dandelion. " 

" Was that meant to sound helpful...? " 

" Nope. But Aster's grandpa always used to tell us when we'd go to Vacuo: "Strength and intelligence aren't wisdom." Or somethin' like that. Grouchy old guy if you asked me. But Aster listened and repeats it to me almost every time I try a dumb scheme. Iv'e seen your Team and that other Team your with, SCAR or whatever. You new hot shots seem to be good with trouble. Everybody heard about the food fight. So just take my words. Maybe tell that to your Leader or somethin', he seems like one for chaos. Strength and intelligence aren't wisdom. " 

Nicole opened her mouth to speak, but got a hand in her face instead.

" No replies welcome. Inbox closed for the day. " Reed shrugged, flicking her right husky ear to the door into the dance hall. " I got a party to go and dance with. " 

Nicole nodded, turning back and looking over the stars, wondering. 

_Only Reed, Aster and Dandelion, eh?_ She laughed out loud at the thought before shutting up as she suddenly understood the sentence. 

_Oh._

Spade smirked, watching on as his friends danced. 

Di was still with that-- Lying- cheating- sicko-- ROUGE! I mean Rouge. 

Tobi manged to dance with Scarlet. Which had earlier made Catherine groaned, saying: "about dang time."

Robert and Arrow were out trying to out break dance one another. 

Catherine had gotten bored and left, wishing them all fun. 

Nicole had come down and left back to there dorm, saying she was tired. 

While Spade smiled, knowing he might now have a family worth keeping. 

And the next day, when they were to go on there first ever mission, and picked up a school paper, they all laughed at the headline: 

**Tie and Don dance it out on the floor! Break it!**

With the smaller headlines of: 

**Roll and Reste hit the floor! The Atlesian Ark is the dance the pull!**

**Tobi flies with Chessly's help! Scarlet captures moment in time!**

**Robinson and Bellwick hit the... Sidewalk!**

**Team REED hits there latest mission, and sadly, looses Everland.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I PURPOSELY refused to mention the color of anyone's eyes while describing what they wore. Problem is, I already stated three of the characters eye colors. Spade's are blue, and Tobi and Di's are green.
> 
> And that random fool I mentioned: Rouge Reste. Is just how you say: red rust, in French.
> 
> Also, the whole premise of this chapter was to not be Nicole just be a flat board with no personality.
> 
> And yes, before anyone asks, Team REED does indeed take Team CFVY's place in this.


	10. First Missions.

" Well, amazing Team Leader that's better leading garbage than people, what missions shall we gracefully descend upon in the fiery flames of glory? " 

" Oh she's a poet-- " 

" No I'm just imitating Spade. " Nicole snickered. " And also you and Di, to. " 

Tobi scoffed, faking offence. Di simply rolled her eyes. 

" Oh good lord, I just told you what we voted on! " Spade complained, deflating into a pancake. " Search and Rescue Mission. Beacon got a call that a group of people survived an attack on there village. " He cockily grinned. " According to old man though, it'll take a while to get there. " 

The Huntsman who'd been forced to go with them for the mission groaned. His name was Mars Lightwalker, and he was real scruffy looking. Messy rust-like hair and dull half-lidded sunset red eyes. His brown hoodie was worn, and his jeans had tares at the knees, and were torn by his ankles. And that stubble didn't exactly look intentional. 

Overall, Mars looked like a deadbeat. He also had already smoked 2 cigarettes, and had a canteen filled of what could only be believed to be some sort of alcoholic drink. None of them had ever actually drank though, except for Spade: Who admitted to a glass of wine sometimes at parties because: "Doing illegal things somehow makes us of high class standard. Yep, I know, logic, am I right?" Of which everyone wasn't sure if he was exactly joking or not. 

* * *

" Your brave kiddos! An Escort mission in the middle of nowhere?! Great choice! " Exclaimed the man who was forced to stick with Team SCAR. His name was Stuab Gelb. He was amazingly well kept and didn't look like he'd had stubble in all his 30 some odd years. His curly blonde hair was perfectly cut and surprisingly tame, and even his eyelashes looked plucked alongside his blue eyes. 

Scarlet groaned. " I knew Haven was a better option. " 

Catherine smirked. " You say your from Vacuo, mister Gelb? " 

" Yes I am! " The man proudly declared. 

" The place we use sand as a spice? " 

" Indeed! " 

" How long have you been out of Vac? " 

" Mm... " Gelb stroked his chin. " About 13 years. " 

Catherine groaned. " Explains it all. " 

Arrow and Robert giggled like school girls from there corner of the airbus. 

" Silence. Both of you. " 

* * *

" First thing for Search and Rescue Missions, _always_ split up. " Mars instructed. " White hair, going gray, you to group up. Green eyes and silent scythe, your together. " 

The Team of annoyance's nodded. " Got it. " 

" Group back up here by 6. If you find survivors, bring them here. If there injured, help them as much as possible. " Mars further instructed before grimacing. " But if there already long away. Leave them be. " 

Tobi quirked his brow, " and if we see Grimm? " 

" If they attack, then you just kill. That's what Huntsmen and Huntresses do. They leave you alone, you leave them alone. There likes bees. " 

* * *

" Alright! Well were the Huntsman and Huntresses who are gonna help you travel here from Vin to Lint. I'm professional Huntsman Stuab Gelb, and these students behind me are Team SCAR from Beacon Academy. The red head is there Leader, Scarlet. " 

" Yo. " 

" Hi. " 

" Hey. " 

" Oi. " 

" They look like brats. " The man they were guarding, Fin, protested. 

" I promise there not. " _I hope._

" _Sure they aren't... "_

* * *

" Anything yet ye brats? " 

Spade shook his head. 

Nicole gave a thumbs down. 

" Well neither did I. " Mars huffed taking out his flask and flopping onto the floor of the building they were staying in. 

It was run down, full of spider webs, and open for wind, but it left room for them all. 

Mars bit his lip. " Why do you all wanna be Huntsman and Huntresses? Tobi's missing enough arrows to let me know he and Nicole weren't exactly having fun. " 

Nicole shrugged. " Helping people's fun- " 

" Cut the crap. " Mars snapped at the kids. " One of you could easily find his place running one of the leading companies of the world. One of you could easily find her place practically running Mantle. One could bring herself practically into the role of a queen. And Tobi, honestly kiddo, you seem like the only one with enough entitlement to be here. " 

All the four teenagers stared at Mars dumbfounded. 

But only one of them had it in them to answer. 

" Huntsmen haven't been around for long. Only 89 years, really. But it's been around long enough to make it a family tradition. " Spade answered. " And as much as I hate my family, I don't hate what the name upholds. " 

Mars smirked, lighting his cigarette. " That company only upholds the shadiest business deals Iv'e ever seen. " 

" I didn't say a damn thing about the company. " 

_Because it shouldn't have been mine anyway._

* * *

" So why are little pricks like you boys trying to be Huntsmen? " Fin questioned, biting into his crackers. 

Arrow looked up from the fire they lit. " Huh? " 

" Why are pricks like you two boys trying to be Huntsmen? " Fin once more asked. 

Arrow shrugged. " It's fun. " 

Robert mumbled something no one could quite catch. " Why not? Helping people is just something that's good to do. " 

Fin snorted, gesturing to his prosthetic leg. " If this is what we call saving people, I'm loosing my mind. " 

" So, why do you guys wanna be Huntresses? " Fin's daughter, Carmela, asked. 

Catherine snorted. " There's an old Vacuan saying my grandpa used to tell me." 

" And what would it be? " 

" Keep your sand in your bucket, or it makes a storm. " 

" Eh-? " 

" It pretty much just means that your business is your business and your's alone. " 

Carmela nodded. " How 'bout you red one? " 

Scarlet shrugged. " I got nothing to lose. And being a Huntress makes good in life. " 

" Everyone's got something to lose. Family? Friends? Honor or something? " 

Scarlet again just shrugged in response. " Maybe. " 

But dead parents, fake friends and no sense of justice, honor, authority, rules or respect wasn't getting very far there. 

* * *

" You think we'll ever find anybody? " Tobi sarcastically laughed, staring at the body. 

Spade sighed. " Try not to give up yet. Huntsmen and Huntresses fight to the end. " He bitterly cheered, crouching next to the body. 

He closed the persons eyes. 

Di shuddered. " Can we get out of here already? This place gives me the creeps. " 

" Aww, are walls lined with skulls not your forte? " Nicole teased, eyeing her friend with a smirk. 

" Nope. " Di retorted, popping the p for emphasis. 

Tobi put his hand over his mouth like he was gonna barf. " Never thought I'd agree with her, but let's go. " 

" Any luck? " 

Four heads shook in unison. 

" Good. " Mars said as a group of people trailed in from behind him. " These 5 are, Fen, Apple, Ocean, Coy and Amelia. " 

The group consisted of 3 women and 2 men. 

" This ones Coy, and he trained at Pharos Academy a few years ago. But quit. So if you really think it over, it's his fault. " Mars shrugged, turning and leaping out of the rundown window and into the city below. 

The boy, Coy, looked a little younger than STND, but also looked like he saw more stress than that deadbeat. 

* * *

" OW! Mercy! Please! I didn't mean it! " Arrow pleaded, holding his foot at waist length, which was currently swollen from a wooden cane. 

" Get back here boy! " Fin complained, jabbing at him with his cane. 

" Please leave him alone! He wasn't thinking straight! " Stuab begged, watching the 17 year old be chased by a man in his 60's. 

Gelb was out cold, Fin was snoring as loud as a kettle, and Carmela was silently snoring. 

" Hey, Scarlet, are you awake? " Arrow whispered. 

" How could I not be with that old guy? " She whispered back. 

" Fair. " Arrow mumbled. " But, back at Beacon, Di brought something up. " 

" And what was that? " 

" What do you plan to do with our Team once we graduate? It's the Leader's call if we stick together or strike it out alone. " 

_" Well, it's better we all start splitting up now. It's not like Spade and Scarlet are gonna keep us all together forever for all we know. "_ Had been her exact wording. 

Scarlet stared dumbfounded at the night sky above her. " I... Hey, Cath, Robbie, you two awake? " 

" With you both talking? Of course. " Catherine snapped, rolling to face everyone. 

Robert groaned. " Coherent enough to talk. " 

" So I don't need to catch you up on the topic? " 

" About our Team after we graduate, right? " 

" Yeah... " 

" Well, what do you plan to do? " 

Scarlet flopped her left arm over her eyes. " I... I don't know. " She admitted. " What would you guys do? " 

Catherine snorted. " If you were the average fellow Dolph tribe member, I'd say to kick the dirt. " 

Everyone grimaced. 

Robert opened his mouth. " Ca-- " 

" I'm not done yet. " Catherine cut him off. " _But,_ your not. And for some extremely weird reason, I'm oddly attached to you idiots and the city of Vale. " 

Arrow smirked. " Did you just admit to caring about us-? " 

" Nope. " Catherine cut off the grinning boy. " Anyway, I wasn't the only one Scarlet asked. Keep on going with the trend. " 

" I think... " Arrow began. " I think I'd keep us together. Fin asked me and Robert why we wanted to Huntsman earlier, and I blatantly lied to the guys face. I wanna be a Huntsman because of the adventure. The fun. Beating up bad guys and killing Grimm. Like the hero's, knights and princes in story books. But the hero always has his party of friends. I guess that's what I wanted. So I think I'd keep us all together. " 

" Robert? " 

" I think I'd keep us together. My mom raised me that you stick with your friends to the end. " 

Catherine snickered. " Ha, your a mama's boy. " She teased. 

" Silence. " Robert shot her a half thought through glare. " _Anyway,_ any new ideas for what's _actually_ happening Scarlet? " 

The red head gulped. " I told you guys I was an orphan, right? That I don't have parents? " 

" Mhm. " 

" Wasn't always like that. I was seven when they died. And I don't even know _how._ I guess it's just weird to have something similar to a family again. I honestly have no idea what to do. " Scarlet whispered it all just loud enough her teammates could hear her. " I think I need to figure _that,_ out before the _other that. "_

" _That,_ being? " 

Scarlet bit her lip, but got a quick idea to save her from this rabbit hole she'd dug. " You know, I think this'd be easier to talk about with STND. Like Arrow said, doing it with friends is better. " 

" Like with Tobi? " 

" I mean yeah-- Wait! CATHERINE! " Scarlet burst, catching the intended phrasing a little to late. 

Catherine acted like nothing happened. " And on that note, I believe it safe to assume that sleep is the next course of action. Gelb says it should only take us one more day, and then we should be back at Beacon. " 

Scarlet groaned, flopping over into his sleeping bag. " As your Leader, I order we never speak of what has just been said ever again. And as your friend, I highly suggest you don't or I will feed you to a Goliath. " 

" Yes sir, no ma'am. " 

" You just call me a dude, Robert? " 

" Yep. " 

" You know what. My actual order is to just go back to bed. " 

I'm gonna bet you caught onto the phrasing of Scarlet's words before the others did. 

And so did she. 

* * *

" That hag Winter Schnee is costing us millions with her plan! " 

" Mother, the General is just doing what she feels is right! " 

" Right?! Ace, are you going _insane?!_ " 

" I'm the only _sane_ adult in this household! General Schnee is simply trying to help everyone! " 

" If Iv'e half the mind to- " 

" Will both of you just _shut up!_ " 

" Joker do not take that tone in this household- " 

" No! I think your both insane! None of us 8 are even slightly sane! You and dad only care about money! Ace only cares about the military! Diamond only cares about herself! Spade's to selfish to even stay in Atlas! I don't even care about anybody in this family! King and Queen are to oblivious to even get what's going on! And grandma is never even back, she's always in Mistral and Vacuo! " 

" Joker! That is enough! As your father, I ask that you don't yell at your siblings, I, or your mother. "

* * *

" So, Coy, you attended Pharos? " Nicole asked, somehow managing to strike a conversation with the the 13 year old. 

The boy shrugged. " Yeah. But, I'm not exactly good at fighting... So... I quit. My grades were to low, and I knew I couldn't make a good Huntsman when I was older... So I... Quit. " 

Mars barked a laugh, sipping his flask. " That's what Huntsman do young lad. We fight ti'll were dead. Were married to our profession. Ti'll death do us part. " He chuckled, tapping some buttons on his Scroll. " The airbus is on the way. It'll take only about 5 minutes. Then, we'll drop you guys off at the coast of the city of Vale, and these brats we'll be back at Beacon. " 

Fen, the father of the family spoke up. " Huntsmen can't always succeed. " 

Mars scoffed. " I do indeed believe the saviors of the world would say otherwise. Rumor says they were only teenagers, and the youngest wasn't even a Huntsmen yet. " 

Mars was annoying, but he was right. Oscar hadn't been a Huntsmen. 

* * *

" Scarlet! " Tobi laughed as soon as he located the red-haired girl in the courtyard. 

Said Team Leader turned and grinned, rushing to the black haired boy. " Pretty boy! " 

To bad, to sad, the other black haired boy, Spade, facepalmed. " No. " He simply stated, tossing two cards, because he didn't have enough Aura for his Semblance. 

Said cards smacking both Scarlet and Tobi in the backs of the heads, as they both toppled. 

" Ow! " 

Arrow felt a bead of sweat fall down his forehead. " How heavy are those things..? " 

Spade nonchalantly picked something out from his teeth. " That one weighed about... 125lbs." He indifferently stated. 

" How in the world do you carry those things?! " Arrow burst, entirely confused. 

Spade shrugged. " Gravity Dust. " He replied, outstretching his hand as the symbols of the cards glowed purple, and returned inside the gauntlet on Spade's arm. " I don't use 'em often, my Semblance is easier. I really only use them when my Aura's low, which is too rare to count. " 

Di chuckled. " Yeah, today was the first day I've ever seen his Aura brake, and we've been in the same team for 3 months already. " 

Spade scoffed. " Please, tell _that one_ to my family if you ever meet them. Believe it or not, my younger brothers and sister, all 3 of them have more quality of Aura than I do. And King and Queen are only eight. Seriously, you'd be astonished what it takes to knock them all down. " 

Nicole blinked. " You know, for living in Mantle my whole life, the fact I've never learned a thing about your fam, continues to amaze me. " 

Robert snickered. " That feeling is not getting more mutual any day. " He groaned. 

Tobi groaned in return, holding the back of his head. " You know, those _do_ hurt. " 

_" And that is why I made them. "_

* * *

Everyone was gathered within STND's room as normal.

But this wasn't normal. 

" What happens to SCAR and STND after we graduate? " 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a story called: "STND - World Of Remnant." In that, the narrator is never named. The narrator is Mars. 
> 
> Also, Stuab Gleb means dust yellow.
> 
> This chapter was forcibly rushed with little context between scenes and lack of detail. It's meant to be vague and not letting anyone really see what's happening inside everyone's heads. All we get is that memories and other things of the sort are being brought over to haunt our protagonists. The next chapter will explain more, if only a little. 
> 
> I purposely don't want anyone to really get what's going on in some scenes to leave the blanks there. Let you wonder what just happened and what happens after when the screen fades to black.
> 
> Fade to black = probably flashback later for events planned out.
> 
> And the line about Oscar is meant to reference "The Final Act." A story I wrote which will pre-date this one in chronological order. It's about Oscar going to Beacon after the heroes win, and training with his own team, Whitley, and just kinda getting to be a normal teenager. Something that he was stripped of when a thousands of years old voice started talking in his head.

**Author's Note:**

> Like the original author, I came up with ideas for the names. The rules were: I had to like the names, Im also only talking about the MC's Team STND, I had to think of something the name related to, and it had to fit well.
> 
> Spade = I thought of black, and the symbol on cards. His name also relates to something else to be revealed later. 
> 
> Tobi = I thought of the saying "to be", cause later in the story you'll learn, people always have high expectations for him. I also thought of Obito from Naruto.
> 
> Nicole = I thought of nickles. 
> 
> Di = I thought of dice. This will have meaning later on.


End file.
